lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Minus Bree/Transcript
This is a complete transcript of the episode Three Minus Bree. Transcript (Mission Creek High School. Adam, Chase & Leo are sitting in the gangway when Bree joins them) Bree: Hey. Did you guys know we had a Study Abroad program? Adam: Why would I go to another country to do something I don't do here? Bree: Look. It says you get to spend a whole semester at a high school in Australia. And guess what? I applied. Leo: Cool. Kelly Porter went last year. She got sucker punched by a kangaroo. Adam: Well all right, I guess we're going to Australia. Bree: Uh, no, no, no. No way. This is my thing. I mean, I can finally be on my own. I can study, travel, make new friends... Chase: Mmm, I hate to be a wet blanket-- Leo:'' (interrupting Chase) No you don't. '''Chase': But Mr. Davenport is never gonna let you do this. You can't go on missions if you're halfway across the world. Bree: Well, sure I can. I mean, I haven't figured out all the details yet, but there's gotta be a way to make it work! Leo: Not unless these two can unlock a new ability to make up for you not being here. Adam: Ooh! Well maybe, I can unlock an ability where I disappear and reappear somewhere else. Let me try. (grunts) Did it work? Chase: You didn't do it long enough. Try it again, this time, more grunting. (Adam grunts so hard he squeezes his eyes to closure. The others sneak behind him. Adam stops grunting, turns back and thinks he geo-leaped to being in front of them. All cheering) (Theme song plays) (Adam & Bree are sitting on the couch when Donald goes to them) Donald: Bree, is there something you wanna tell me? Adam: I got this. Look, we all like you, but we think Tasha could've done better. Donald: I just got a phone call that said you been accepted to study in Australia? Bree: Wait-- What? That's crazy! Did they mention what day I'm leaving? Donald: You're not going. Bree: Why?! Chase: Come on, Bree! It was obvious! Even Adam saw that one coming. Adam: No idea what you're talking about. Already moved on to cold cuts. Donald: You can't abandon the team! What if Adam and Chase picked up and left for a month? Bree: Well then, I wouldn't have to go to Australia. I wouldn't just be leaving you guys. I can super speed back any time you need me. Donald: That's not the only issue. What about your bionics? Your training? Your capsule? Bree: Mr. Davenport, this is really important to me. Can't we at least discuss it? Donald: We just did. You're not studying abroad, End of conversation. Bree: This is so unfair! Adam: Don't worry, Bree-- I'll get you to Australia. (grunts, trying to geo-leap) (Next scene. Leo is working in the lab when Eddy shows up) Leo: Hey, check it out, Eddy. I'm repurposing one of Big D's old projects to impress him with my tech skills. Eddy: Oh, so now you're failing with his ideas. Leo: He created a neurotransmitter to help diagnose medical symptoms. The software is based on your smart home system. Eddy: Well, we know you're good at one thing– stealing. Leo: It's really cool. You swallow this pill and it attaches to your cerebral cortex. Then it diagnoses the problem and sends a report to my computer. Eddy: Wow! Who needs doctors when they got a sixteen-year-old crackpot with a magic pill? Tasha: Hey, sweetie. How's it going? (sniffles) Leo: Good. Are you still sick? Tasha: Yeah, I think this cold is getting worse. Leo: Fantastic. How would you like to try out my newest invention: "The Smart Body System"? Tasha: Oh no. I'm not a guinea pig. Eddy: No, you're a different kind of– Tasha: Shut it! Leo: Oh, come on, Mom. This will let you know if this is just a cold or something more serious. Tasha: Leo, I don't want some weird gadget floating around inside my body. You don't know anything about medical stuff. Leo: Well I don't have to. Big D made the technology. It will only take a few hours to work. Trust me. It's totally safe. Tasha: I don't know, Leo. Leo: OK, I get it. You don't believe in me. Tasha: Thanks for understanding, sweetie. Leo: MOM! Tasha: OK, fine give me that. (puts the pill in her mouth) Leo: Oh and by law I'm required to inform you of the possible side effects. Headache, nausea, hair loss, random twitching... you know what, it'll just be faster if you read them. (gives Tasha huge stack of papers) (Next scene. Adam, Chase & Donald are in the living room when Bree rushes in) Bree: Guess who just got invited to the Panic Inferno concert tonight? Adam: Oh! Brendan Delaney? Bree: Me! Caitlin doesn't want to go alone because she's totally devastated. Chase: Why is she devastated? Bree: Her boyfriend dumped her! Isn't that awesome? Whoo! Donald: Bree, I'm sorry, but you can't go. I have to extract your bionic chips tonight for a critical performance modification. Bree: Can't we do that tomorrow? Donald: No! I'm gone all day with a new product launch. Look, I wish I could go to the concert too, you know I get the whole rock-and-roll thing! Chase: Uh, people who get the rock-and-roll thing don't say "I get the rock-and-roll thing." Bree: Come on Mr. Davenport can't I just...? Donald: No! I'm sorry Bree, you can't go! Bree: Being bionic is ruining my life. I can't go to the concert, I can't go to Australia, I can't do anything! Adam: Well you could go get me some juice. Bree: No! You know what, I don't care. I am going to that concert! Chase: Bree what are you doing you can't just–- (door closes, Bree is gone) ''Can you believe that? '''Adam': What I can't believe is Caitlin had a boyfriend. (Later, Adam, Chase & Donald are gone, Tasha is sitting on the couch, blowing her nose. Leo enters with his laptop) Leo: OK. The capsule had enough time to work through your body. Now I just need to activate the software and download the diagnosis. Eddy: Seems like a lot of trouble. I say we just put her down. Leo: OK, done! (Eddy suddenly vanishes) We're up and running. Wait, where's the diagnosis? Eddy (from Tasha's body): What a surprise, you messed up again. (Both Tasha and Leo sit up straight, stunned) Leo: Eddy? Eddy: What's going on? Why do I have arms? (looks into a mirroring plate) ''Ahhh! What have you done to me?! I'm hideous! (bawls)'' Leo: Oh no. Oh no. When I copied your schematics, I must have accidentally transferred you from our mainframe to the pill. Eddy: What are you saying?! Leo: Eddy... you're trapped in my mom's body. Eddy: Oh... No, no, nooo! Ah, she even cries ugly! (Next scene. Adam & Chase are in the lab, Donald joins them) Donald: OK guys, we don't have a lot of time so let's get to work on your chips. Where's Bree? Chase: Uhhh... Adam: She's at the Panic Inferno concert! Ugh, he broke me! This guy is good. (Later, Donald is back with Bree) Donald: I can't believe you went to the concert when I specifically told you not to! Bree: I cannot believe you jumped on stage and begged every member of the band to sign your T-shirt! Donald: I most certainly did not! I got all of them didn't I? Huh? Look-- that's beside the point, you are in big trouble! Bree: Yeah, thanks for selling me out guys! Adam: Oh, you have no idea what we went through! He grilled us! Donald: I said "Where's Bree?" Adam: At the concert. Oh, man! He got me again. Donald: Look, because of you we are three hours behind. Now the modification is going to take all night. Now go get in your capsule so I can extract your chip. Bree: Ugh, fine. Donald:' '''I don't know what has gotten into you lately. You can't just do whatever you want whenever you want. '''Bree': Trust me, you have made that abundantly clear. My life is not my own. Here, my chip. All I want is a little control over what I do. Donald: Yeah, well you're part of a team; that's not gonna happen. Bree: So that means I have to give up my entire life because of it? Donald: Yeah! Bree: Well if being bionic is going to stop me from having the life that I want...I don't wanna be bionic anymore. Chase: Bree, what are you doing? Bree: Getting my freedom.'' (smashes chip repeatedly)'' Donald: Bree, no! All: (silence) (Commercials) Donald: What did you do?! Adam: Well, she smashed her–- Donald: I know what she did! How could you do that? Adam: She picked up that-– Donald: I got it! You have no idea what you've done. Bree: I know exactly what I've done. Adam and Chase: Oohhhh... Donald: Then you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life. Adam and Chase: Oohhhhhh... Donald: Now help me find the rest of your chip so I can try to fix it. Bree: You know what? no. Adam and Chase: Ooooohhhhhhh!Three Minus Bree promo Donald: Excuse me? Bree: I said, no. Donald: Adam, Chase, can you leave us for a minute? I need to speak to Bree alone. Bree: No, stay! There's nothing left to talk about. Chase: Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I'll go talk to her. Donald: No! If she doesn't want her bionic abilities, she's off the team. (Next scene. Leo is in the living room, working with his laptop) Leo: Eddy, I keep trying to come up with a solution but nothing's working. Eddy: I'm shocked. Leo: Look, we're just lucky Davenport's been in the lab all night and hasn't found out yet. What are you doing in there, anyway? Eddy: Just freshening up! Ta-daaa! (walks out in crazy clothes and bad makeup, Leo screams in shock) Doesn't she look great? Being human is awesome! Not only can I get sweet revenge on Tasha, but I can also do this.'' (starts scratching Leo's head)'' Noogie, noogie, noogie, noogie, noogie, noogie, noogie! Hahaha! Leo: Stop messing around! You need to act normal. Pretend you're my mom. Eddy: So an insufferable nag. Got it! Adam: Hey Leo. Leo: Hey! Hey Adam, how are you? Adam: Well my word of the day calendar says elaborate, so, I guess I'm elaborate. Eddy: Ohhh! Adam: Whoa, Tasha? You look great! Leo: Mom, you can't have Thousand Island dressing, it makes you sick! Eddy: Violently. (chugs from bottle) Ahh, Delicious. Uhhh... (bends over sink and throws up) Adam: Leo, what's going on? Leo: OK, it's a long story, but I made a pill, my mom took it, and now Eddy's trapped inside her body. Adam: Eh, it happens. Leo: I need to run down to the lab and fix this. Just stay here and don't let him out of your sight. Adam: Got it. Eddy: Well, I'm out of here. Adam: Whoa, whoa, wait. Leo said I'm supposed to keep you here. Eddy: No he didn't. Adam: Yes he did. Eddy: No, he didn't. Adam: Yes, he did. Eddy: You know what, he's right in the lab. Why don't you just run down there and ask him? I'll wait here. Adam: Don't mind if I do. Eddy: Hey! Can I get you anything from the mall? Adam: Nope, I'm good. Thanks for asking. (Next scene. Leo is working in the lab on the neurotransmitter when Bree enters) Bree: Leo, I've just had the most awesome day. Now that I don't have bionics I can do whatever I want whenever I want. Leo: I'm kinda busy, can I get a rain check on caring? Bree: I just finally know what it feels like to be normal. This morning I was supposed to meet Caitlin. I was an hour late. She's not talking to me. It's awesome! Leo: It's a little bit early to cash in that rain check. (Adam enters) Adam: Hey, Leo, did you tell me to keep your mom here or let her go out? Leo: Keep her here! Adam: Ah. Could have gone either way. (Leo rushes away, Donald & Chase enter from the other side) Donald: Head's up! I just got a mission alert that there's a five-alarm fire at a chemical plant and the response team can't control it. Suit up! We have to get ahead of this thing before it spreads. Chase, you're gonna scan sattelite images and try to pinpoint anyone who's trapped. Adam, you'll knock down the compound wall and rescue them. Me, I'll come along with you guys and try to help any way I can. Chase: Yeah. you can come on the mission, but not dressed like that. Adam: Yeah. the fire's already a tragedy, don't make it worse. Donald: Just go! Bree: Well what can I do? Donald: Nothing-- You're not on the team anymore. (Next scene. Leo is on the phone in the living room) Leo: Eddy, pick up, pick up! Eddy:'' (enters)'' Ahh. What's up, peanut? Leo: I have been trying to find for hours. Where have you been? Eddy: Making enemies! Let's just say Tasha's no longer welcome at the gas station, the grocery store, the dry cleaner, or zoo! Ha! Leo: The zoo? Eddy: Apparently you're not supposed to kick a lion when they're sleeping. She's gonna be sore tomorrow! Hahahahaha! (Next scene. Bree is waiting in the lab when Donald returns He is quite dirty) Bree: You're back! Where are Adam and Chase? Donald: They're putting their gear away. Bree: Oh, well, I mean, I was starting to get worried, I mean, you guys were gone forever. Let me guess, Adam tried to transport you home by closing his eyes and grunting? Donald: Actually Adam was quite helpful. (Adam & Chase, dirty too, enter) Bree: Hey guys. How was the mission? Adam: Oh, it was terrible. You know, I was thinking about having my next birthday at a chemical plant but now I just, I just don't know. Chase: We rescued everyone, but the mission took twice as long. Adam and I barely made it out alive. Adam: And in case you're wondering, heat vision does not put out fires. Bree: Oh, well, I mean I'm sure it would have been just as dangerous if I had been there. Chase: No. If you had been there, your super speed would have created a vortex and put out the fire instantly. Congratulations, Bree. I hope that being normal is worth it. (Next scene. Eddy & Leo are in the living room) Eddy: Hey! Leo: Big D is back. Go upstairs and hide. If he sees you, he'll freak. Eddy: OK, OK. There's just one last thing I need to do. (pulls out clippers) Hello reverse mohawk! Leo: No, no, no! Donald:'' (enters) You would not believe the day I've had. Yours looks like it was worse. '''Leo': Yep, she wins. We gotta go. Donald: Where are you going? Can't I at least get a little goodbye kiss? Eddy: Oh you wish! Get away from me, pee-wee! Donald: Was that Eddy's voice? Leo: No. Eddy: You bet-cha! Hahahahahaha! Donald: Leo...what did you do?! Leo: I put Eddy into a pill and then gave it to my mom and now he took over her body but I also got a B in French so let's focus on that! Eddy: Hahaha! Donald: Tasha, are you in there? Eddy: Yes. And I only married you for your money so dump me now! Donald: Eddy! Eddy: Hahaha! Oh, relax, Donnie, the old bag's fine. But not for long! Faceplant! Wow, she's got some bounce! Donald: How could you do this, Leo? Leo: Are you really that surprised? Eddy: I'm gonna go jump off the roof! Donald and Leo: (yelling at Eddy) (Later. Leo is pushing Eddy to the pouf) Donald: This is my nasal extractor. Leo: Why did you create a nasal extractor? Donald: Why does Adam keep shoving things up his nose? Leo: Continue. Donald: Wait, this baby really packs a punch, I don't know if I can use it on her? Leo: I can! Eddy: Wait, no, I'm not done yet! There's still a few people that like her! (muffled noises from Eddy) Leo: Yes, I got the capsule! Donald:'' (giggles nervously)'' Tasha... Tasha: What happened? Who did it? And why is there raw meat in my hood? Eddy: That's nothing. Wait until you see what's in your purse! (Next scene. Adam & Chase are in the lab when Bree joins them) Bree: You can probably guess why I'm here. Adam: Chase and i didn't make it out of the fire and we're ghosts? Bree: I owe you an apology. Adam: Yeah, well you should have apologized while we were alive! Bree: Look, I just wanted some freedom from being bionic. I never meant to put you guys in danger. Chase: Well, you did. Bree: I know. I was just thinking about me, instead of us. We're a family. I was being selfish and I'm really sorry. I want back in. Chase: Good. Adam: Whoa wait a minute we've gotta vote on it. Hands, I'm looking for a three-fifths majority and somebody calculate. Chase: Adam, we don't have to vote. Adam: Yeah, get out! Oh, right, family family yadda yadda I got it bring it in. (Adam, Bree, and Chase hug. Donald enters and sees it) Donald: What's going on? Bree: Mr. Davenport, I messed up, and I'm sorry. I'm ready to be bionic again. Donald: Well, I'm glad you feel that way, but I can't do that. Chase: What do you mean? She apologized, and she wants back in. Donald: I didn't create your chip-- my brother did, and now that it's damaged so badly, I can't duplicate it! Bree: Wait, what are you saying? Donald: I don't know if you'll ever be bionic again? (Last scene. Leo and Tasha are in the living room) Tasha (on the phone): So please tell your mom, dad...and dog, that I'm really really sorry. You are lucky, mister! Took me all day but I finally managed to smooth over all the messes Eddy made around town. Leo: So grandma and grandpa are back together? Tasha: What?! Leo: Nothing. I'm just glad this is all behind us. Eddy: Hey, did anyone catch the news last night? Eddy (inside Tasha on TV): Hi. I'm Tasha Davenport reporting from the scene of a terrible accident. This! Coming up, an exclusive interview with my butt. Hi everybody, I'm Tasha's butt. What a big story! References Category:2014 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes